Base Hijacked! Part 1
Base Hijacked! Part 1 is the 20th episode of Ike! Prisman. It is the first part of this 2-part story. Story *Grandos: We need more ways to destroy Prisman! *Khan Digifer: Lord Grandos, how about that plan of mine which you said was good? The one I thought of before Trumpler appeared. *Grandos: You mean printing sentient aliens! Yes, that would do! *Spygar: Which alien are you gonna print? *Khan Digifer: Let's try out first...Alien Pega would do. A minute later, the printing process was complete. Before Grandos and Spygar stood a black-skinned and blue-furred alien. *Alien Pega: What is this about? *Khan Digifer: I am your creator. We need your help to conquer Earth. *Alien Pega: Why, that was pretty spontaneous. I say we go enjoy our lives instead of trying to get this planet. *Khan Digifer: Think of all the resources you could get from this planet! Khan showed Pega information about Earth and Prisman. *Alien Pega: Okay, perhaps colonising Earth is kinda useful. *Khan Digifer: Very useful. Help us come up with a plan to destroy Prisman! *Alien Pega: I have an idea! I'll pretend to be a defector from Planet Pega, who wants the Earth, and ask Prisman for help. Then I'll pretend to lead him back to my crashed spacecraft, and instead bring him to your base where you guys kill him in with no trouble! *Grandos: Now, that's a smart idea! Even smarter than anything Khan or Spygar have ever thought of! *Spygar: (sniggering) I guess it's even smarter than what you ever thougt of, otherwise such plans would have been carried out a long time ago. Grandos kicked Spygar in his shin. Soon enough, Alien Pega had gone to the surface to lure Prisman. Pega found Prisman practicing flying kicks of some sort while Shugaron squatted by, eagerly watching. Pega put on his most pitiable face he could make and limped over. *Alien Pega: Oww! Ahh! Ultraman! Help me! *Prisman: Huh? Are you one of Grandos' assasins?! *Alien Pega: Who might that be? Ow! My ship crashed on Earth when I was escaping from my planet! I was terribly injured... Ahhhh!! *Prisman: Why would you want to escape from your own planet?! *Alien Pega: Those of my species desire to take the Earth as their own, but I didn't like that idea, and so I became public enemy number one. The army came after me and I had no choice but to escape. *Prisman: This is a unique case...where is your ship then? *Alien Pega: Yay you finally asked that!. I mean...urm...follow me! *Prisman: Wait just a second. How did you know where to find me in the first place? *Alien Pega: I...I looked all day for you! Heh... *Prisman: How did you know I was on Earth? *Alien Pega: That really doesn't matter, just follow me. Pega led Prisman to the ground where Grandos' base was under. *Alien Pega: Urm...heheh...it's sorta underground, you see... *Prisman: What?! *Alien Pega: Just follow me, just step over there and you'll see. *Prisman: I don't see anything that resembles a spaceship here. Alien Pega stepped directly over the base, motioning Prisman to come over. The Ultra did not come any closer as he was still suspicious, but at the same time felt bad that he might actually be ignoring an alien genuinely in need of help. *Khan Digifer: I'm detecting pressure being applied on our ship! *Grandos: It must be Prisman! Activate the trap. The ground split open and Pega was sucked down into the base, right into a cage. *Grandos: DAAAAMMM!!!!! *Alien Pega: I guess that didn't work. *Khan Digifer: You could say so... *Grandos: I'm surrounded by idiots! Khan, think of something else. *Khan Digifer: Why not print another alien! Alien Borg would do! *Grandos: Whatever. Soon, a metalic alien was created. *Alien Borg: What am I doing here again? *Khan Digifer: I am Khan Digifer. I printed you and you will follow my commands. Those two there are Grandos and Spygar. *Alien Borg: What... Pega started telepathically communicating with Borg. *Alien Pega: I'm Alien Pega, and was also created by that guy. *Alien Borg: And you blindly followed whatever he told you to do? *Alien Pega: He said to come up with a plan, so I did, if you consider that "blindly following". *Alien Borg: Come on! I observe that this spaceship is quite exquisite. And that this Khan guy might be useful to us *Alien Pega: Huh? What are you planning here?? *Khan Digifer: Hey! Were you listening to me?! You are now part of our Earth invasion team. *Alien Borg: Yes sir! Alien Pega, we will take this base for ourselves! *Alien Pega: That had never occurred to me before.... *Alien Borg: This seems to be a spaceship with some of the most useful functions. Khan Digifer could be useful to us with his power to print creatures! *Alien Pega: So what now? *Alien Borg: We capture that Grandos and Spygar, and make Khan work for us! *Alien Pega: How?? *Alien Borg: heh...heh... Borg requested for a tour around the ship, to which Grandos declided, but a bit too late. Spygar was happily bringing them around. Grandos chased after them, but Pega quickly flung his arms around the reptalian's neck and tried to stranggle him. The ceiling opened up and a canon moved into sight, controlled by Khan. It fired speedily at Pega, but the alien used Grandos like a shield, prompting Khan to withdraw the canon. Grandos himself used his tail to whack Pega to the ground, but he charged torward Grandos with his horns. Meanwhile, Spygar, who had brought Borg into the different rooms for a tour, finally reached the washroom on their final stop. Borg suddenly plunged Spygar's head into the toilet and fired a paralysing beam at the green insect. He then dragged Spygar along the ground back to the control room, where the struggle was still continuing. He fired a white beam at Grandos, right in the head, and he was blinded by it. Pega and Borg then wrestled Grandos and Spygar into unconsciousness. Soon, Grandos and Spygar found themselved in the cells in their ship meant for holding criminals. *Spygar: Why were there this jail cells in our ship in the first place?! *Grandos: This used to be a military spacecraft...the more important thing is, how are we going to get out of this confined room to blow up those confounded aliens?! *Spygar: I guess this is just like old times in jail on Draconis b huh? *Grandos: Don't remind me of that. But Spygar had already started a flashback. Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong